Parpaldia Empire
Parpaldia Empire (パーパルディア皇国, Pāparudia Kōkoku) was the strongest country of the Third Civilization Area. It was one of the five superpowers in the three civilized world and the fourth most powerful nation in the world. They were the second hostile nation to Japan after Louria Kingdom. After getting themselves decimated by the JSDF, a coup d'etat had occurred, deposing the Emperor and his government. The provisional government headed by Kaios makes peace with Japan thus ending the war. Due to the lost of the majority of their military power and territories, the country officially lost it status a superpower. At this point, it can no longer be seen as an empire. History The Papaldia Empire was originally just a medium-sized civilized country on the southern part of the Philades continent, called Republic of Parneus. In the beginning, it was the target of aggression by surrounding hostile nations, leading to the need for a huge amount of resources and manpower to maintain a standing army and an early explanation for Papaldia's policy of invading its neighbors. However, it was explained that after each invasion, it needed more resources to maintain colonial occupation, as well as defend the nation. That again caused it to continue conducting invasions continuously, resulting in a vicious circle. After centuries of expansion, it has reached a great extent, with a vast territory (including 72 countries dominated) and formidable diplomatic power in the Third Civilization's area. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc Technology Papaldia's technological level was in the 1800s, just before the Industrial Revolution's era. Most of their known technologies are reflected in the military aspect, so their full technological capabilities (such as civilian technologies) remain unknown. Militarily, their army is based on ballistic weapons of the 18th century, such as muskets and cannons. All their weapons, however, use magical force to propel projectiles rather than gunpowder, although the principle of firing looks the same. It is suggested that they seem to be unaware of rifling to increase weapon accuracy, based on the fact that the accuracy and range of firepower are low, as well as the fact that their troops are still using a horizontal formation (possibly to increase the firepower density to enhance accuracy). While most of their technologies are only equivalent to the 1800s, interestingly, there are some areas that are far more developed, with some still not well understood by Japan due to the Japanese's lack of understanding about magic in general. Papaldia is one of the few countries in the New World to successfully develop television, using magic to convey images far away by unknown mechanisms (although the image is still relatively noisy and is colorless), in addition, some others communication technologies such as radio exist. Another very well developed area is biotechnology, with their mighty Wyvern Overlord is a product of that technology. By using magic, it allows them to perform gene editing and hybridization, helping to create beneficial traits at will. Military Parpaldia military is equivalent to the Napoleon era military during 1800s from the old Earth with soldiers armed with muskets and cannon. Their army, in addition to infantry and cavalry, is also supported by wingless scaly dragons (called "land dragons") that serve as a biological tank, with the ability to fire flames on the wide surface, can deal terrible damage to enemy infantry. Their air force is made up of wyverns, from the common wyverns to the Wyverns Lord with high speed and agility. Recently, in response to Mu's latest aircraft, they created Wyvern Overlord, a product of Papaldia's magic biotechnology. The creature sacrifices its fertility and shortens its life in exchange for its speed and power to rival the Marin aircraft. They also own a very large navy, with between 800 and 900 ships of all kinds, ranging from 30-gun gunship to giant wyvern carriers up to 150 meters long. The arrival of the wyvern carrier is considered a strange thing, given the fact that on Earth, the idea of the type of ship that can be used to take off / land the plane not appear until the early 20th century. According to Japan, with such forces, if they confronted the British Empire or Japan in the middle of the 18th century, they would probably win. Besides, well combat experience and technological superiority helped them dominate the waters around the Philades, until Japan appeared. As one of the former superpowers, Parpaldia Empire had the largest army in the Third Civilization Area. However, due to the underestimation of Japan, their forces were greatly reduced after a brief but deadly war. As a result, after the war with Japan, their navy was reduced to less than 50 ships, thereby making it virtually nonexistent and no longer a threat. Their wyvern air force was completely outmatched by the Japanese fighter aircraft and missile technology. Two of their major land bases were decimated and most of their war manufacturing plants were destroyed. Their land forces were also annihilated by the JGSDF and the rebelling territories. As a result of their doomed war with Japan, the Parpaldian military is no longer able to invade other nations and can barely defend what's left of its empire. Economy The Parpaldia Empire's economy is limited in existing technology capacity as well as production organization level, with its growth heavily dependent on forced and brutal colonial exploitation, with evidence is that many colonies were quickly exhausted and decayed only after a few years or decades of colonization. In fact, economics was one of the reasons explained for Papaldia's expansionary policy, stemming from the growing need to maintain a standing army and ensure cohesion within the empire. There is a sizable disparity in the level of development across regions, with places like the Esthirant being seen as the "pearl of the Philades" while others are extremely poor. This is understandable, because while Papaldia intensified colonization, they were less interested in caring for them due to disdain and colonial thought. When an area becomes exhausted, it will often be left to die, or the workers there will be sent to work elsewhere. Their industrial level has made significant mark, with the example of the port city of Duro. Described as the largest and most developed industrial city in the country, it is responsible for producing almost - if not all - the weapons and ammunition used by the military. This city, however, was destroyed by Japan during the Papaldia - Japan War, destroying its military logistics potential. Magic gemstones are considered a valuable resource in the empire, because Papaldia is a country based on magic and magic gems can be applied in many fields. As a result, across the empire, it was the most fully exploited resource. Invasions or claims often target countries with large reserves of magic gems, such as the Kingdom of Altarus. Another factor that makes the backbone of Papaldia's economy is slavery. It is not clear whether slavery is a spontaneous factor or a recognized market, but it does exist. Slaves were mostly colonists or demihumans forced or sold for money, although in some places, such as Duro, foreigners and demihumans legally worked there. The Papaldians seem to regard slaves as an obvious and "worthy" thing for the "barbarians" to have the right to live to serve their masters, combined with racist and class attitudes, slaves are generally subjected to cruel treatment while doing all the major labor, or sometimes forced to do dirty things, like prostitution (an attitude and conduct considered to be a disgusting crime from Japan's point of view) After losing to Japan and its territories declaring themselves independent, Papaldia's economy plunged into a deep recession, becoming a shadow of its past self. Still busy with paying compensation to Japan and having lost its territories with vast manpower and resources, there is no sign that the economy will recover in the near future. Their official currency is Pasos, a currency with a large exchange rate in the region, although it appears to be inferior to the Yen. After the war with Japan, it has most likely been devalued to the point of being almost worthless. It's similar to when Germany is facing an economic crisis post-World War I. Politics The Parpaldia Empire was basically that of an absolute monarchy and dictatorship. As such, they viewed all other nations within the Third Civilization area as inferior and barbaric. Rebellion among the territories was not tolerated and swiftly crushed. Slavery was used as a form of bargaining tool and the Empire would demand a yearly tribute of slaves from each territory in exchange for shares of outdated technology and such. They would also demand all rights to the territories' resources and would use mass murder and genocide tactics for intimidation. However these tactics would lead to the Empire's downfall when they attempted to cow Japan into submission. After their loss to Japan and being reduced into a weak and feeble country that even worse than the state of the country when it was called as Republic of Parneus, the politics of the Parpadian as well as the mindset of Parpadian citizen has become increasingly pessimistic to the point of their past usual warmongering attitude now make most the officials nausea and sickening. A lot of Parpadian citizens even blame the government's warlike attitude for the deterioration of the country. Foreign Relations Japan At first they superficially and somewhat foolishly thought Japan was more than a mere uncivilized country that could be defeated easily. The country was vicious enough to execute 200 innocent Japanese tourists in Fenn and declared genocide against all Japanese. However, after losing almost all their military power, all their territories and unable to inflict a single damage to the JSDF in their futile war against Japan, they realized too late that they angered a powerful country, in which they lost their status as a superpower later on. Mu Originally the Empire possessed a embassy with Mu. After the Empire declared war on Japan, Mu recalled its embassy along with entire Mu citizens that live there for safety. The dignitaries of the Empire were confused by the action and further befuddled when Mu intended to send observers not to the Empire but to Japan. While the upper echelons remained oblivious to the actions, lower bureaucrats learned that it was due to Mu fully comprehending Japan’s strength. Before closing their embassy they congratulated the Parpaldians on their ‘courage’. This attitude, along with the mistaken belief that Mu aircraft were being exported to Japan, led the Empire's government to believe that Mu was waging a proxy war through Japan. This was proven to be completely untrue as the Mu representatives were loathe to admit that they wanted exports from Japan not the other way around. Triva * Their national flag features two flaming land dragons, creatures that are considered national animals with great merits in expanding the Papaldia's territories. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Third Civilized Countries Category:Superpowers